


Chrome-Magnon

by AstridV



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comic, Fancomic, Gen, Graphic Novel, image heavy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully take off to the woods of Idaho in search of... Bigfoot?<br/>Mulder & Scully, a monster, scientists with questionable ethics... good times.</p><p>Story by Shannon Fisher, art by AstridV. The story is 30 comic pages long and set in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1-10

**Story:** Shannon Fisher  
**Artwork:** AstridV

Note: I'm always cool with concrit, only in this case... well, this thing is from 1995 and with each glance I see a dozen things that I want to fix badly. But I won't touch it, because there'd be no stopping. And I like to think the important aspects like story, storytelling, and layout still stand the test of time (mostly).


	2. Page 11-21




	3. Page 22-30

Comments and kudos are equally welcome :) 


End file.
